Love and Hate
by SophieAngel69
Summary: Edward and Bella have the perfect normal relationship, will a certain werewolf's imprint get in the way or will the vampire's stubbornness win out. Challenge
1. Chapter 1

**Paul's POV**

I still remember the day I first saw him...

* * *

><p><em>My eyes met his golden ones in a threat that dissolved instantly. I knew from that moment that he was the most beautiful creature I had ever laid eyes upon. His copper coloured hair sat atop his head so messily and his shocked golden eyes seemed to draw me in. He looked at me in shock, knowing what had happened but unsure of what to do. I stared back, a smile gracing my lips at the thought of eternity with my imprint, being a vampire he would never die.<em>

_Slowly, Edward shook his head and broke eye contact, my heart shattered as he wrapped his arm around the pale human girl and pulled her close to his side._

* * *

><p>I pulled her closer, thrusting into her soaking cavern as she cried out in ecstasy. I kissed her roughly to shut her up as I ploughed into her over and over again. Her arms tightened around me as did her inner walls as she screamed her orgasm against my lips. I pulled out and grasped my hardness. My head fell back and my eyes closed as with only a few strokes I sprayed my release onto the satisfied girl beneath me.<p>

I stood and dressed, never once looking back at another nameless woman I had used to forget my pain, to forget how I would never be wanted by the one I wanted most.

* * *

><p>I hated that I had imprinted on him, all it ever brought was pain. Everyone else was happy, their imprints brought them such joy, but I would never have that because Edward would never accept me. At least I had a body 80% of women would kill to spend one night with.<p>

I don't really remember when I started sleeping around, but it has become my way of hiding. I lose myself in the pleasure of some random woman and for just a few minutes I can forget all about Edward and that fact that he will never love me.

So here I was again, yet another woman wrapped around me. We were in a supermarket this time, hiding between one of the shelves and the wall. Her back was pressed up against the wall and her legs were wrapped around my waist as I fucked her senseless, my hand covering her mouth to muffle her cries of pleasure.

I heard a gasp and halted my movements, my head turning to view the person who had happened upon us. I'm not really surprised I got caught, I took risks like this _far_ too often, I was bound to be seen eventually. What I was not expecting was for the person who caught me with my pants down to be the one person I hate the most.

Standing just a metre away, holding a shopping basket and frozen in shock was Bella Swan, the bitch who held my imprint's heart.

My eyes narrowed in anger at that... There were no words disgusting or hateful enough to describe her.

The woman I was currently sheathed inside bucked her hips against me and I turned my attention to her. She had light brown skin and deep brown eyes while her hair was jet-black. I loosened my hand and she whimpered. "Don't stop." The woman who's name I had already forgotten begged. "Let the girl watch, just don't stop."

And so I continued. I stopped the moans this time with my lips and ploughed into her with a passion, spurned on by my hate for the ignorant girl watching us. Within seconds the unnamed woman came violently with a muffled scream and I pulled out, not yet finished but more interested in someone else at the moment.

The panting woman took a second to compose herself. "Thanks," she spoke quietly, eyeing me up and down before walking away, her legs shaking slightly.

I pulled up my pants approached the voyeuristic intruder. "You know it's rude to interrupt people like that." I whispered into her ear, enjoying her discomfort. Because of her I was without my lover, I would take any chance I could get to bring her pain or discomfort.

Bella looked away, her blush deepening. "Well the supermarket is hardly a place for that kind of thing." She mumbled shyly in response.

I grabbed her chin and forced her to look me in the eye. "No one forced you to watch," I reminded her and her eyed dropped until she was staring intently at my chest. "Unless you _wanted_ to watch us." I taunted. Her blush deepened.

I'm not sure what happened next. I found myself staring at her lips, those lips that my imprint has kissed. It was as if a small voice spoke in the back of my head, taunting me with the fact that she is probably the closest I will ever get to my love. And so I kissed her, trying to find any remenance of him on her lips.

Bella kissed me back and I pulled her close, desperate to be as close to him as I possibly could. I imagined him kissing her and tasting me on her lips, I imagined it spurring him on. The pale brunette ground against my erection and we slowly moved back into my previous hiding place.

* * *

><p>And that was how it began. Bella would come to me and I would touch her body, searching for any trace of Edward left behind. Sometimes I could smell him on her, taste him on her lips. I was never kind, she was the one who had him, I wanted to punish her. I would take her roughly, violently, and she loved it.<p>

She spoke of how Edward refused to fulfil her needs and she hated coming to me, but she needed someone to give her what he denied her. Edward knew, although he didn't speak about it. Whenever we were close I would think of what Bella and I did together, of how I would bury my face into her hair and inhale his scent he had left behind, I thought of how everything we did was my attempt to be closer to him.

We would get rough and I made sure to leave marks on her skin. I would rake my fingernails across her back, hard enough to leave pink lines in her pale skin for days. I would leave hickies all over her body and I imagined him, finding each one. I left bruises on her body where I would grab her while we fucked. All the marks I left were messages to Edward, reminding him that if he would not accept me I would take whatever I could get to be near him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Note: Yet another of my challenges from Arial Wolf. This will be a multi chapter one but it may be a day or two before I can upload it all, I'm having some trouble with that at the moment.<strong>_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Paul's POV**

When we finished this time Bella had passed out from exhaustion. I was about to just wake her up and kick her out when an idea struck me. I went through her things and found her phone. In her contacts list was Edward's number. I grabbed my phone and added his number. Then I took a picture of Bella as she lay on my bed, her lips and nipples were red and swollen from when I sucked on them and her hair was complete and utter chaos. She lay with her body on display and it was covered in evidence of what we had done.

I sent the picture to Edward along with the message, _We are done for tonight, she should be home soon._

I smirked as I imagined him seeing the picture, maybe he would want to be in her place, laying in my bed with a satisfied smile on his face.

"Bella," I spoke gruffly, kicking the sleeping girl.

"Mhm," she mumbled, stirring quietly.

"You fell asleep," I informed her as her eyes began to flutter. "Wake up and get out."

Bella sat up immediately, wincing as she did so. "Sorry," Bella apologised. "You really do wear me out sometimes," she explained, moving to get her clothes.

"I know how skilled I am," I reminded the aggravating girl. "Now get your clothes and get out."

I watched with obvious annoyance while she drowsily made her way through my room, gathering her clothes and dressing quickly. I couldn't hide my smirk as she climbed into her truck without taking a shower. I enjoyed knowing that Edward would meet her at her place and smell me on her, everything we did. I decided I would have to tire her out more often.

* * *

><p>Today I had decided to try something new. I was provoking Edward just so that he would lose control and seek me out, even if he were to fight me, it would still be something. I just want my imprint to acknowledge me, pay attention to me, even if he wont love me.<p>

I went to Bella's house. I watched and waited for the Chief to leave and then I made my way inside, in a small town like this no one locks their house completely. When I entered her room I was overcome by his scent, it was so strong here. I snuck up behind the unsuspecting human and wrapped my arms around her.

Bella jumped in shock and spun around in my arms. As soon as she was facing me I kissed her roughly and she surrendered to my familiar embrace. I rid her of her clothes and moved her onto the bed where I fucked her senseless. I could smell him so strongly, he had lain there for hours and the bed was soaked in his scent. I buried my head into the pillow and though of my imprint while I fucked his toy.

When finally I was done with her I dressed and left, sending a text to Edward on my way home. _Alright I'm finished with her for now. Your turn._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Authors Note: I'm glad this story is being recieved so well, I would like to assure everyone now that no character here is perfect or innocent, I will not try to make someone seem perfect even though they have done things morally wrong. People do good things and bad things, no one is perfect and I will not attempt to justify the characters' actions.<em>**

**_lytebrytehybrid88 -Oh there will be drama aplenty in this story._**

**_Arial _****_Wolf - She did that because she has the female version of blue balls, if Edward would just put out she would never have started fucking Paul in the first place._**

**_FanWriter _****_Harrison - And the escalation continues._**

**_~ SophieAngel69_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Paul's POV**

It was obvious what I was doing affected Edward but he refused to act so I stepped up my game. I waited until they were alone at her place one night and I snuck inside.

"I'll be right back," I heard her tell him. "I'm just going to have a human moment."

"I'll wait here," he assured her and the human made her way to the bathroom with me on her tail.

Once she was in the shower I climbed in with her. I covered her surprised scream with my hand and once she was silent I held a finger to her lips. She looked ready to protest but when my fingers slid between her thighs she gave in. We didn't have as much time now as we usually did so I could only get off once. I fucked her up against the wall of the shower, sucking on her nipples until they were red and sensitive. I made sure to leave one hell of a hicky on her neck before I finished and left.

I stood outside and listened to her return, I listened to my Edward pretending he had no idea what had just happened even while I played it over in my head for him to see.

* * *

><p>I had been showing up and fucking Bella while Edward was nearby for a little while now, she didn't protest because it meant he was at the forefront of her mind while she got off. I was getting sick of Edward pretending he didn't know so I took things a step further.<p>

This time there is no way Edward can ignore me. I walked into her room while he was there and pulled her close. I pressed my lips against hers and kissed her deeply while she slapped against my chest.

"What the hell are you doing?" She demanded when I released her.

"He knows," I told her what she had probably been denying. "He has known since the beginning and he never said or did anything." Bella looked at Edward who dropped his eyes, confronted by what he had been avoiding. "He doesn't care what we do. He won't help you out but he won't stop you from getting it somewhere else." I told her, lifting the human girl and placing her on the bed next to where Edward was propped up on his elbows.

He lay there unsurely, his eyes darting to us on occasion. _Don't you dare leave Edward,_ I ordered him. _You can lie there and watch, this is for you, all of it._

I kissed her deeply, instantly removing her clothes. Bella moaned as I trailed my tongue over her body, paying particular attention to her nipples, she always screamed when I sucked on them. Reaching under her bed for the things I had left here once we started doing this in her room I flipped her over and bound her hands to the headboard with the leather binding.

I dragged by erection through her slick folds, gathering the lubrication there and prepared to enter her. "Stop!" We both turned to see Edward watching us, finally he had acknowledged me.

"You've never cared about us doing this before," I reminded my imprint. "Or maybe you would prefer to leave the room and just listen to us like you usually do." I taunted him.

He sat up, grabbing my shoulder and pulling me away from her, we were so close I could have kissed him. "Jealous?" I asked. _Of who?_

"Bella," he answered and I pushed away the resulting sting in my heart. "Is the love of my life." Each word was agonising but just to have him looking at me, speaking to me, was worth all the pain in the world.

"Then why aren't you the one fucking her senseless?" I retorted. "She's right there," I pushed on, gesturing to the bound girl. "All tied up and ready. If you really love her go ahead and prove it."

We had agreed when this first began not to talk during our encounters and Bella seemed to be keeping to that, whether out of habit or embarrassment I didn't know nor care.

Edward hesitated a long moment before releasing me and moving around to kiss Bella passionately. I rolled my eyes. "If she wanted that she wouldn't be tied up," I sighed condescendingly.

I pulled him away from her face and dragged him behind her. "This is where she wants you." I informed the vampire. "Go ahead, give it to her; hard and fast." _Unless of course you dont want her at all,_ I taunted. _Perhaps you want something else._ My hand slowly trailed across his stomach.

"There is a difference between impersonal sex and love." Edward replied, stopping my hand on it's journey but not removing it. "I am in love with Bella so I desire her happiness and pleasure."

"Then why aren't you giving it to her how she wants?" I asked and with a glare at me Edward slowly brought his cold hand to her dripping entrance.

Bella moaned as he touched her and I stood behind him, wrapping my arms around him. _Why keep up this little game? _I taunted._ We both know you want me._ I slowly opened his pants and pulled them down, causing his semi erect member to spring forth.

I buried my face in his neck and inhaled his sweet scent while I grasped his hardness and quickly stroked it to full mast. _You like that don't you?_ I asked him and with a quiet moan he removed my hands and leaned forward to press himself against Bella's exposed hole.

She moaned as he pushed his way inside and I rolled my eyes. _Why pretend when we both know you want this?_ I asked, circling his puckered hole with my finger. Edward groaned in pleasure as he began to pull out and slowly reenter himself into her while I finger fucked him from behind. _Quit lying to yourself,_ I instructed, my patience growing thin. _If you didn't want this you would have stopped me._

Growing tired of this I pushed him down so he was bent over Bella and entered him from behind. _Finally._ I had dreamed of being inside my imprint since our eyes first, to finally do so was heaven. He was so tight it was obvious he'd never had anyone in him before so I was gentle, I let him get used to the feeling before gradually picking up speed.

Soon I was ploughing into him with enthusiasm and both he and his human whore were crying out in pleasure. _Go ahead,_ I taunted him. _Tell me you aren't loving every second of this._ Edward remained silent so I readjusted the angle and thrust into him again, hitting that sweet spot inside of him. Within seconds he screamed out his orgasm, spilling his cold release into the bound human girl.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Note: Let's see him try to ignore this.<strong>_

_**lytebrytehybrid88**__** - That is how Edward will react, and Paul is such an asshole in this, but a lovable asshole.**_

_**Arial Wolf**__** -I think he noticed. No Bella will not be getting pregnant, she is on the pill or sterile or whatever I don't care, no babies. And, **_**you_ have a dirty mind? *gestures to the above chapter* I think I win there._**

**_~SophieAngel69_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Paul's POV**

Finally the bitch had fallen asleep and only Edward and I remained conscious. "So," I began and he looked away silently. "Are you still going to deny that you want me?" I asked him, grasping his chin between my fingers and turning his head, forcing him to look me in the eye.

He bit his lip and took a deep breath. "I love Bella," Edward insisted. "I have to."

"Because you genuinely care for her or because her gender makes her a more acceptable mate?" I demanded. I don't think I have ever used that many big words in my life.

Edward didn't respond and tried to look away but I held his chin firm, not allowing him to turn his head. "I know you want me Edward," I insisted. "I love you, you are my imprint and I will stop at nothing to have your heart. I will be whatever you want me to be, just allow me to be near you, acknowledge me, spend time with me, and I'll do whatever you want. Hell if you will allow me to be a part of your life I will not even complain about you continuing your relationship with Bella, I'll still hate her but I'll be nice to her if it will make you happy. I know I have upset you lately and I'm sorry, I just couldn't handle the pain of being ignored." I explained my situation as best I could, just praying that he would allow me to be in his life.

Edward looked into my eyes desperately. "I don't want to accept your feelings for me because I don't want to have to chose." He explained, closing his eyes in resignation. "I do want you Paul, but Bella is important to me, I want you both and that isn't fair, I can't have both of you."

I didn't like the situation but I could deal with it. As long as I could be with Edward and make him happy I could handle anything else. "You can have me," I assured him. "However you want me, I am yours to do with as you please, provided you don't ignore me I'll do anything to keep you happy. Even if that means sharing you with someone else."

Edward's expression was shocked. "You would really do that?" He asked in disbelief.

I sighed. "It wouldn't be easy I'll admit, but as long as you return my affections it would be worth it."

Edward shook his head and I removed my hand to allow him to do so. "I couldn't do that to you," he insisted sadly. "I couldn't make you go through that."

"Edward," I began slowly. "If I were tortured all day every day, but at the end of each day spend just a moment with you, to see you smile, hold you in my arms, for only a moment, I would be the happiest man in the world. I'm not exaggerating, you are my imprint, being a part of your life, as long as you are happy, is enough to make even the most awful torture worth every second, just as long as I can look forward to that one moment with you each night."

"Really?" He asked me hesitantly. Edward sighed, shaking his head. "Bella would never agree." He said sadly.

"Leave that to me," I insisted. "I'll talk her 'round."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Note: This will probably be the last for tonight but I should be able to put the rest up some time tomorrow.<strong>_

_**lytebrytehybrid88**__** - Families are boring, they will get a minor mention but this is a short story so no.**_

_**Arial Wolf **__** - But dirty minds are fun. The best part is that Bella didn't notice that Paul fucked Edward. And babies are so complicated, not in a story this short.**_**_  
><em>**

_**aidabye**__** - No to the babies, yes to the drama and innocence is laughable.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Bella's POV**

Recent events have been, confusing, to say the least. I am in love with Edward, but... When I first caught Paul with that girl I couldn't control my reaction. I had been denied far to long, I no longer cared who I shared my body with, just as long as I received what I desired.

I knew it was wrong, and I felt awful for doing it but I couldn't help it. I did not love Paul, with him it was purely physical, but oh it was amazing, the man sure knew how to please a woman. The guilty pleasure of being bound, when he held me too tight and it hurt, when his nails and teeth would graze my skin, how could I give that up?

I woke up to the feeling of lips kissing across my collarbone and over my breasts. "Morning," Paul greeted me, continuing to place kisses all over my chest.

"Morning?" I replied, surprised that he was still here, he never stayed the night.

Paul moved up until he was directly above me and spoke into my ear. "So, we've been talking," he began and I turned my head to meet Edward's eyes as he watched us, his face concerned. "And we have decided that we enjoy this too much to want it to end."

"W-want what to end?" I asked hesitantly.

Paul replied by pressing his erection between my thighs causing me to moan. I was still stiff and sore from last night but at the same time my body was eager to continue, even though I knew I'd probably regret it later.

"You don't mind?" I shyly asked Edward who just smiled awkwardly.

He hesitated a moment before responding. "Bella I find myself in a difficult position," the vampire began slowly. "I am torn between what I believe is right and what I want." He looked away before continuing. "What would be right would be for us to continue our relationship as we have been but I want Paul to be a part of this. I know you have enjoyed your time with him and last night was fun, I would like for that to continue."

"So you want to have threesomes with Paul more often?" I asked, not completely sure of what he was trying to say.

"He's saying he wants to share," Paul explained. I looked to him in confusion and he continued. "Edward wants the three of us to be together, not just for sex but also in a relationship. He's having trouble saying that because a hundred years ago such things were unheard of, even today that is still taboo."

I turned back to Edward. "So you want the three of us to date?" I asked him uncertainly.

"Only if you want too," he insisted and I thought about the situation.

I loved Edward, that was for sure, but my time with Paul had been amazing. Edward was slow and gentle, passionate and caring, while Paul was rough and brutal, I didn't want to give either of them up. Paul and Edward were opposites, the best of both worlds. Maybe I do want this, both of them. "Maybe... Maybe I would like that." I admitted shyly, my face turning red from embarrassment.

Edward smiled broadly and kissed me passionately. "I love you," he assured me and I kissed him back.

Paul pushed himself off me and sat back, his erection on display. "Well as sweet as this is I'm being rather neglected over here." He announced and Edward and I smiled before I made my way over to lick his hardened member.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Note: Okay think it's fine now, I should be able to post the rest soonish.<strong>_

_**aidabye**__** - With the power of seduction.**_

_**Arial Wolf**__** - Yeah Bella is not treated fairly in this story.**_

_**lytebrytehybrid88**__** - Paul convinced her it was for her benefit.**_

_**FanWriter Harrison**__** - Paul has not told the pack, but Edward is well aware, he has been deliberately not acknowledging the imprint.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Bella's POV**

Ever since Paul had joined our relationship things had been strange. It was subtle at first, but as time went on I have started to feel like the third wheel. But like I said it was subtle in the beginning, I first noticed it while we were having sex.

* * *

><p>I had my legs wrapped around Edward who was slamming into me and Paul behind me doing the same. I felt so full and the pleasure was immense. Edward and Paul were placing kisses everywhere, while one was kissing my lips the other would attack every bit of flesh they could reach and when we came up for air the other would capture my lips.<p>

Paul released my lips and the next thing I knew he and Edward were kissing. Before I could react the boys had parted and Edward was kissing me again.

* * *

><p>Things like that were fairly easy to ignore but as time went on it became more obvious.<p>

* * *

><p>I flicked my tongue across the slit, sending Edward over the edge and causing him to cum in my mouth. Edward removed his softening member but before I could swallow the cold liquid Paul's lips were on mine and his tongue was in my mouth. The werewolf kissed me deeply and we shared the vampire's cool release.<p>

* * *

><p>I was able to convince myself they were just very comfortable with each other but as time went on it was impossible not to notice that there was more to the boys than they let on.<p>

* * *

><p>I was on Edward's lap, cradled by his crossed legs, moaning at the feel of him inside me between kisses. Paul stood beside us and placed his erection between our faces. I eagerly licked his length, shocked when I met another tongue along the way. I looked to Edward to find him also licking away at the large thick member between us. In the heat of the moment I ignored the awkwardness of the situation and simply continued as though it were completely normal.<p>

* * *

><p>I was sitting on Paul's face, riding his tongue when Edward moved in front of me. His hands found my breasts and his lips found mine. Edward kissed me deeply and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, holding him close. Our mouths parted and I opened my eyes to see Edward's lips parted in a moan of pleasure. Looking down I saw Paul's thick hard member disappearing between Edward's pale cheeks. Once Paul was fully sheathed inside him Edward continued kissing and groping me as we both rode the werewolf.<p>

* * *

><p>Paul and Edward had been spending more and more time together, of course I was invited to join them but I always felt like the odd one out these days, I just didn't belong with them anymore. I needed some time to think, clear my head and decide what to do, so I headed up to the reserve and I sat on the beach, watching the waves lap at the shore while I considered my situation with Edward and Paul.<p>

"Hey Bella," the words broke my from my thoughts as Seth sat beside me. "What brings you out here?" He asked me kindly.

I smiled at the young werewolf. "Just clearing my head," I replied absently. "I needed a place to think."

"Want to talk about it?" He asked and I looked into those inviting eyes. In that moment, for some unknown reason, I felt I could tell him anything.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~SophieAngel69<strong>_


	7. Chapter 7

**Paul's POV**

Edward knocked on the door and Bella answered timidly, inviting us both inside. I did not like that girl one bit, but we were supposed to be in a polygamous relationship and we had not seen her very much lately so it was only fair we accept her invitation to come over. Hopefully we would have sex tonight, it was easier to be physical with her than to talk to her.

"Sit down," the human invited us, gesturing towards the couch.

We both sat down and Edward smiled invitingly at Bella. "Is there anything in particular you wanted to do tonight?" He asked her sweetly.

"I want to talk," Bella replied and I noticed her hesitance to meet anyone's eyes.

"What would you like to talk about?" Edward asked cautiously, catching on to the fact that something was wrong.

Bella sat down in the large arm chair and turned to face where Edward and I were sitting on the couch. "I know that there is something going on between you two," she began slowly.

"Of course there is," Edward cut in. "We are dating, you agreed to that, remember."

"I remember," Bella sighed. "But I no longer feel as though I belong with you two, I feel like a third wheel in your relationship." Edward tried to protest but Bella cut him off. "No let me finish," she insisted and he remained silent. "When you two are together, it's as though you just complete each other and there isn't any room left for me. So I took some time to think about things and I've realised that things would be better if this three way relationship were just two, and I'm not one of those two."

"But I love you Bella," my imprint insisted and a small pain stabbed my heart. "We'll spend more time with you if that's what you want-"

That's not what I want." The human cut him off. "I was happy to have the both of you because I thought I had the best of both worlds, rough and passionate, but I've realised that I don't need two people to have that." She looked down a moment before continuing. "When I realised my place wasn't with you two I looked elsewhere and I think I've found where I do belong." We all knew what that meant but I waited for her to say it. "I've met someone else and I think that he may be everything I need, but I want to do the right thing and break this off with you two before starting anything with him." She finished speaking and I held Edward's hand tight, he had been convinced that Bella was right for him and now that she was leaving him it hit hard.

"Fine," was all Edward said but I could tell there was so much more he wanted to say. My lover stood determinedly, releasing my hand and walking from the room.

"Edward," Bella stood up sadly but fell silent as she had nothing to say.

"I've got it," I assured the human, following my vampire from the room and holding back all the awful things I wanted to say to her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~SophieAngel69<strong>_


	8. Chapter 8

**Paul's POV**

When I caught up with Edward he was not in the mood for talking so we soon ended up at his place, silently cuddling in his bed. We had kept our relationship quiet so they did not know that Edward and I were dating, but they did know we had become friends.

When Edward walked in his front door with me hot on his heels refusing to speak to anyone he had been bombarded with questions. "Bella broke up with him," was all I said in way of explanation, it was all I needed to say as they all left him alone, giving him the space he needed. I however climbed into bed with him and cuddled him.

We didn't speak for a long time and I respected his need for silence, I just held him close and thought of how much I loved him, how much I needed him, how I would never leave him. "I'm not disappointed." Edward finally said and he instantly had all my attention.

"I'm upset but not nearly as much as I should be. I love her, I know I do but..." Edward trailed off, not sure what to say. "How am I supposed to know what to say if I don't even know how I feel?" Edward demanded desperately.

"I wish I could give you the answer," I told my vampire, holding him tight and refusing to let go. "I wish I could make this easier on you and stop you from feeling any pain but I can't."

Edward snuggled closer. "I know it is wrong but I truly wanted both of you. I was at war with myself for what to do but when you both seemed happy to share I allowed myself to settle into the idea. It hurts that that is gone and it hurts that Bella doesn't want me, it hurts that I know deep down I drove her away. I want to blame you for Bella leaving but I know it wasn't your fault and I love you too much to risk losing you like that." He told me and although he was upset I couldn't help how my heart soared at his words.

"I'm here," I assured him, tightening my arms around the vampire. "I'll always be here, no matter what." I vowed and Edward smiled a sad smile.

"I know," he assured me. "I'm just upset because of Bella leaving and at the same time I hate myself for being so selfish." He spoke softly, burying his head in my chest.

"Hey if you want to blame someone blame me," I attempted to alleviate his guilt somewhat. "I knew damn well I was using the girl and I fucked her to get to you. And I don't give a shit how she feels."

"Thank you for trying Paul," my imprint mumbled into my chest. "But I know we both treated her with less respect than she deserves. I took her for granted and now she's gone, it's that simple."

"What can I do to help?" I begged my immortal lover, desperate to alleviate his pain somehow.

Edward snuggled closer. "Just keep holding me like this." He insisted. "Everything will be okay as long as you just don't let go."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Note: And so we have reached the end, I hope you all enjoyed that.<strong>_

_**lytebrytehybrid88**__** - He will react something like... Exactly that.**_

_**Challenge:**_** Paul imprints on Edward, Edward won't say yes which is why Paul hates Bella so much.**

**_Do you think I succeeded or not and why?_**

**_~SophieAngel69_**


End file.
